Surrounded by Demons
by kid jellyfish
Summary: Her mothers side of things was dead, her fathers might as well been. Stuck with the literal demons inside of her head she sneaks away in a merchant caravan to konoha. Turns out the uchiha really seem to hate her and some bandaged old guy wants to kidnap her. can she live up to the expectations of her dead ancestors?
1. Chapter 1

She watched as the dust settled back onto the flat surfaces surrounding her, feeling oddly detached as she observed her own clothes, and their pristine white. Weddings weren't supposed to be bloody.

Yet there she was flowers in one hand and a basket in the other. Dead people on the rows beside her, dismembered like the flower petals she had thrown.

' _Did I cause this?'_ she felt the tears rolling down her face. Her father rushed to her, scooping her up in his arms.

"it's going to be ok Kyoki" she knew this was true, they were gone, she was in no risk of dying. But still, her father rocked Kyoki in his arms like how he used to when she was younger. "shhh, it's ok, it's okay."

' _I'm not crying for mother…'_ she wanted to cry out. ' _I'm crying because…because…'_ she sniffled.

 _ **Because your all alone**_

* * *

It had been years since her mother died. Since the entire Kuroakuma clan had died, except her. They were a dangerous clan, held together by their demons, literally. She remembered when Heizo awoke. Heizo was her mothers, mother… mothers as the list continues, demon. They were passed down by generation, the women lead the clan (generally) and you could tell which sibling was next in line by who acquired their mothers. The other sibling got their fathers. Any remaining siblings never got a demon, unless someone who didn't have someone to pass theirs down to died, it was kind of a next of kin thing. Heizo had thrown together any insecurity she could ever even think of having. She did nothing other than the basic necessity for life for two years until Heizo put her back together. Something about building mental fortitudes and the strength to hold a contract with demons; which was probably true.

Kyoki had no idea why she was left alive

 _ **Probably as leverage against your father**_ said Heizo

' _But nothing's changed since then, as I've told you'_ Kyoki sighed and paused her writing, looking out the window. There wasn't much to look at past the rock and water garden she had threatened her dad into building her. It was sad in a way, or poetic, if you were that kind of person. She was all that was left of an ancient clan, this close to being a capable ninja. She knew she had her bloodline, as proof of Heizo, yet her _father_ a lazy _civilian_ said no. For any other rich girl growing up in a life of luxury it wouldn't have been a problem that her father said no to becoming apart of the group that killed her mother- except that _was_ her mothers group, and it had been hers for a little while to.

 **Heh… that was hilarious, he probably wrote that mission request faster than the kazekage running away from his angry wife**

Kyoki snickered, pushing down the melencholy, _as if I had the power to summon a demon for the specific purpose to haunt him, mother never got that far in my teachings..._

She frowned back at her writing and groaned. "I couldn't care _less_ about how to properly perform a tea ceremony…!" and with that she flopped back down onto her bed, never to see the stupid outside world ever again.

Not

"Kyoki… is, is everything all right in there?" her dad asked hesitantly through the door. That was another irritating thing, everyone that she met after Heizo becoming her personal pet parasite, with the exception of ninjas (and even then sometimes) seemed to fear, or at least be weary of her.

 **Are you going to answer him human?**

She thought about it for a split second and grinned evilly, _nah._ Then she quietly grabbed her large stack of homework and… smack! Right in the center of her father's face!

"Master Masuyo! Are you alright?" exclaimed one of the servants as he fluttered about to pick up my scattered assignments.

"Why, must you do this Kyoki? You are perfectly aware that we have important political guests in our house _right now_ and I will not deal with you making a fool of me. Now," he snapped at the servant standing awkwardly to the side,still clutching my papers,"Tell Miya make sure my daughter is ready for dinner at exactly 6pm, 2 hours from now. We are meeting with representatives from the official konoha merchant board. If this meeting goes well we can expand our trade to there as well." I scoffed, he made it sound so necessary, we owned half the market in suna, and an abundance of the civilian run districts around the Land of tea. We weren't hurting for money, and not for land either considering my mother's old clan grounds.

"How about I make a deal with you."Kyoki stated, it wasn't really a question, she was obsessed with controlling her chakra, or at least, what little she had. The ninja that sometime would hang around her hose traded her small lessons, as in, nothing more significant than the leaf exercises, for …information. Black mail, essentially. She never gave them anything about her family, but rather various things she found while snooping around that her dad wouldn't give up. Contrary to what her father thought, and wanted, she had leached lessons off of them every chance she got. The first thing she had learned to do was the leaf exercise, then how to twist her chakra in a way that made people feel uncomfortable, frightened almost. It wasn't killing intent though, it was different. More subtle.

"…what deal?" Masuyo looked very stern and annoyed, the only reason he was even listening was probably because of her hidden threat.

"Hire ninja to teach me things" Masuyos face immediately contorted into an ugly scowl. " I will _not_ be having this conversation with you right now. _End of discussion"_ he turned to walk away briskly but kyoki twisted her chakra more, making him stop. They played a game of mongoose and cobra. A constant battle in which no side was stronger than the other, easily shifting the battle in the favor of the other in a split second; He never had a chance when it came down to her using chakra though.

"Yes or no father, I have a demon locked inside of me, I should learn to control it shouldn't i?" she shifted her gaze away as if trying not to cry, "and what if those ninja come back for me? To finish off the Kuroakuma clan?" she sniffed and made her chakra start to move like sludgy water, sometimes it would Make someone feel guilty, trick them into think less about things. Again, it only really worked on civilians… like her dad ( she knew from experience ).

Her father scowled any more, if it was possible and growled. " _Fine._ We _will talk_ about this later." And he stomped away.

 **That could have been worse**

 _Huh, he's never agreed to that before, and I've been asking for 6 years!_

Then she rememberedMiya had walked in and was standing to the side questioningly and smiled. "lets get started shall we?" she nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

0000

So I know its super cliché but this _is_ my first story on fan fiction. I really have no idea how _any of this woks_ so please bear with me! For those of you wondering, I plan on having my next updates longer or having shorter updates that occur frequently. Cannon characters will be introduced soon and if you want to Beta I would love to have one!


	2. Chapter 2

The hand maid worked quickly, after she had thoroughly bathed and brushed Kyokis long honey colored hair she dressed her in a black silky kimono with a crimson wave pattern. Surrounding the trimming was stark white cobweb patterns. The obi was simply black, tied around her waist in a simple bow. Kyoki didn't enjoy wearing kimonos, they were restricting and sometimes a little scratchy, but this one had belong to her mother and she always felt a little special wearing it.

"Lady Kyoki, is there any way you would like your hair done?" the servant girl asked, even as as she started putting up her hair. This particular servant, Miya, had been working with the family as long as she could remember. It wasn't often she encountered a new task.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Miya." Miya just smiled in response and continued to pull her honey colored hair up into two twin buns. Kyoki examined her nails; they were filed to a sharp edge and kept long. She never painted them though… It was way too much effort to maintain.

Miya stepped away and gave a slight bow with her head," if you would allow me to escort you to the dining hall." Again, it wasn't really a question. Miya had done this dozens of times and could probably do it in her sleep.

"Let's go then, do you have any idea who will be present at the dining hall?" Kyoki asked as she stepped out of the room and into the well lit hallway. The hallway was blue and had a whit wave pattern running all the way down through the middle. Every once and awhile a painting or an old scroll would be hung up on the high walls of the mansion.

 _Last time it was a representative of sand. Some stingy old guy right?_

 **The stingiest of the bunch** Heizo agreed, **I doubt it could get any worse**

Kyoki had to resist from face planting into the bamboo floor, _and now you've jinxed it! If this meeting goes horribly wrong I'm blaming you!_ Heizo seemingly shrugged.

 **I** _ **am**_ **a demon for a reason.**

"We have arrived Lady Kyoki." Said Miya softly, snapping her to attention before she could accidentally walk through the rice paper door.

"right of course!" situational awareness was something she was still working on. "you never answered my question though…" Miya didn't respond and opted to slide open the door instead.

 _You jinxed it so bad Heizo..._

The minute she stepped into the room she could feel the harsh atmosphere and almost stepped back out of the room. At the large dining room table there were three civilian representatives and their four shinobi guards. Even if three of them were more like stronger than average children.

"Good after noon my lovely daughter Kyoki, I'm so glad you could decided to join us today." Her father said beckoning to the chair besides him. When she sat down he leaned closer towards her, "I have…talked… out a deal with these shinobi. They will teach you a few things if you behave at diner today." He said it quietly and with grace, probably assuming the shinobi couldn't hear him.

"very well father." Kyoki replied, just as quietly. Then she turned to the table guests and politly nodded her head to each of them. "greetings." She said with false cheer.

The table was awkwardly silent. Kyoki shoved down the urge to whistle and looked at the pretty crystal lighting above them.

 _At least the stingy old guy actually talked instead of forcing us all to sit awkwardly._

"Well, ehem… it has been a wonderful stay so far… And it's wonderful to meet you Lady Kyoki..." one of the guests trailed off unsure after his attempt at lifting the uncomfortable atmosphere, it magically made things worse. Luckily one of the merchants who seemed more diplomatic stepped in and started a conversation with her father. It was mostly trivial pleasantries.

 **The main shinobi is watching you**

Kyoki looked up from the salmon she was practically shoving in her mouth, how she had managed to keep it looking civilized beat her. Sure enough, what she assumed to be the jonin of the group was staring at her.

 **Are you seriously going to just stare back?**

… _yes? Dominance…? Right?_

 **You're an idiot** Hiezo mentally scoffed.

As Kyoki stared at him she noticed his messy blonde hair and blue eyes. His chakra seemed breezy. She had never felt chakra like that before, so she started prodding around at it out of curiosity. The jonin flared his chakra and narrowed his eyes, the three genin net to him immediately zeroed in on her.

… _opps?_

"Is there a problem shinobi-san?" Masuyo asked with a glare.

"Of course not, my apologies, I thought I felt a strange chakra signatures, it must have been my imagination." He picked up his fork and resumed eating with a closed eye smile. All of his previous tension was undetectable. Masuyo looked at the genin and they resumed their previous actions. Masuyo continued his conversation across the table with the three wealthy merchants leaving Kyoki bored, again.

Her father was at the head of the table, she was next to him. Then an empty seat, folloed by a black haired boy, a girl with purple markings on her face, and then a merchant. The main merchant was at the head of the table on the other side, with one merchant buddy on either side of him.

 **It sounds stupid when you say merchant buddy**

 _What would_ you _call them?_

 **…**

 _Exactly_

Directly across from the black haired boy, the jonin, and directly across from her, a boy with silver hair that seemed to be slightly younger than herself and then genin.

"Rin-chan, eat this!" Exclaimed the boy sitting one seat down from her. He had grabbed a piece of fried jalapeño stuffed with cream cheese and stuffed it in her mouth. Then he proceeded to stuff one in his own. The jonin winced and Kyoki grimaced.

"Obito-!" he hissed out, trying to calm down the excited child before he ruined the fancy dinner. It was the girl named Rin however, that he should have been worried about. She bit down on the hot pepper when her eyes started watering. She let out a muffled scream and promptly spit out the pepper onto _his_ plate before slapping him, causing the boy who she assumed to be Obito fall out of his seat. Everyone stared at the scene, the boy across from her twitched badly. The jonin looked like he had died a little on the inside. The wealthy merchants looked disgusted and offended, upon seeing the merchants face, Masuyo looked like he was about to murder the shinobi at the table.

"I-"her father tried to say, but he was cut off when Kyoki burst out laughing and started slapping her hand on the table. She squeezed out a few tears.

 **It really wasn't that funny**

 _It was sort of funny, but I'm doing this so my father doesn't do something stupid. I still want them to teach me. I'm just hoping this charade will convince them I don't mind, hopefully because I'm 'a lady' they will just accept it.'_ Kyoki tried not to gag at the stupidity of politics.

The wealthy merchants accepted my laughter and joined in with some of their own. "Kids, right?" one said. Obito glared at him, and Rin flicked him.

"I remember when mine were young like that." Replied the other wistfully. The head merchant didn't say anything but allowed a content smile to adorn his face. Masuyo looked like a slapped fish for a second before calling for the servants to clean up the mess.

"What was that?" Rin choked out.

"Fried jalapeños stuffed with cream cheese, it's a foreign food." Kyoki replied swiftly.

The jonin carefully set his silverware down and looked at Kyokis father "my sincere apologizes Masuyo-sama. I will not let this happen again." Masuyo looked from him to Kyoki and back again before nodding and flicking his hand in dismissal. "Obito, you will be taking first and second watch." Obito squeaked in denial while Rin giggled

"Rin-chan!" Obito whined.

"Rin, you will take third and fourth watch." Rin cringed.

The silver haired boy smirked- judging by his eyes, and ate the rest of his food fast enough that no one could see his face.

"I think we will be retiring Masuyo- san." Said the head merchant as they all stood up, signaling the dinner party to be over. A few servants instantly rushed forth to clean their plates and escort them to their rooms. "Kakashi, I want you to take Rin and Obito to set up base." Said the jonin as soon as the merchants left, I will follow shortly. Then it was just the three of us and Miya standing behind me.

It was eerily quiet as the two other men stared at her expectantly in over the dinning table.


	3. Chapter 3

I awkwardly looked around the room to distract myself from the silence, I felt the shinobi shift and my eyes darted to his trying to asses any threat. Why were we still here? It was already night time, and I wanted to go to bed.

"Now that I have your attention," the shinobi began, his chakra settling down, "we have a few things to discuss." He glanced at my father who continued to stare at me, almost as if he was disappointed in my actions.

I nodded to indicate I was listening.

"Good, your father mentioned that you are the sole survivor of the Kuroakuma clan?" he asked tilting his head in a friendly manner. I watched my father relax at his seemingly calm nature but I wasn't fooled, I could still feel the tense undercurrent of the conversation.

Once again I simply nodded in conformation, before mom died she had warned me about giving people (especially ninja) information they didn't specifically ask for.

The man stayed quiet, clearly hoping I would continue.

 **Your clan never associated with any village, until now they were all supposedly dead. He probably wants to know what you already know about your clan so he can avoid expanding your knowledge on your abilities, which is dumb, because I have already filled in what your mother did not.**

 _True, besides, it's not like he can kill me if he doesn't hear what he wants to, my family already has far too many diplomatic ties._

The silence continued and I was about change the subject when my father asked what the man would be teaching me; he must have been uncomfortable as well.

"Unfortunately (he said this in a way that made it obvious to me he didn't really care) I will be unable to teach Kyoki- san anything other than the basics of chakra control, some taijutsu, and chakra theory. I would have to get the hokages permission for anything else, and quite frankly, your daughter is not a kunoichi of the leaf, so it is unlikely that permission would be granted."

My father looked relived, "I understand completely shinobi-san, I appreciate your help but I'm afraid I have matters I must attend to( A.K.A. he got what he wanted out of the conversation and would probably try and ask Miya about it later)." He said as he stood up, he pushed his chair in and shot one last look at me conveying that I better behave. I put on my best 'of course' smile. It worked.

"So Kyoki-san-"

"What's your name?" I interrupted. "You know mine, so it is only fair that I know the name of my new sensei." She knew it was dangerous to be rude to a ninja, but she wanted him to know she would not allow herself to be walked over.

He looked a little annoyed at my interruption but didn't comment. "My name is minato, I am a jonin of the hidden leaf."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, "Miya, would you please draw me a bath and prepare a peach mud facial?" I asked politely. I wanted to cringe at the name of it but didn't, it would have ruined it after all. Miya nodded and left at once with a knowing look in her eyes. The Peach mud facial didn't actually exist; it was something we worked out so I could send her away without seeming suspicious.

Once she was out the door Minato- sensei smirked," you could have just sent her out of the room if you wanted a private conversation." That smirk looked so wrong on his face

I gave him my best confused look, "What do you mean by that?" his smirk grew and he snorted. He took a sip of his water "what did you want to speak about?"

 _What was it called again, Heizo?_

 **Fuinjutsu, you don't have the chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu, and I doubt he knows medical jutsu, not that you have the chakra for that either.**

"Teach me fuinjutsu. I don't have the chakra for genjutsu or ninjutsu." His eyes narrowed, and his posture seemed more defensive, "don't forget, my mother was a ninja before she died. She showed me some stuff." I purposely left out the fact that she barely showed me anything, and most of it was Heizo making recommendations, or our shinobi gauds being bribed into showing me stuff. He relaxed a little, clearly thinking I wasn't a threat, which was probably true.

"fuinjutsu takes a long time to learn. You must have perfect calligraphy," which I did thanks to my boring lessons in how to be a lady, "and may only use it if I'm around, unless you I give you permission otherwise." I nodded.

"I already have perfect calligraphy, my father makes me take lessons." He frowned; he must have been hoping to veer me away from the subject.

"Then I will still have to teach you the rules of fuinjutsu, which will take as long as our time here. You won't learn very much." I frowned, his chakra felt almost as if he was lying, or bending the truth.

 **I don't trust him.**

 _Neither do I._

"We have a lot of money, I can just rehire you." I replied haughtily, two could play at that game.

"You could blow yourself up accidently."

"That's what you are for, minato-sensei; you know what would happen if you allowed me to blow myself up." I said sweetly.

"Was that a threat?"

"Don't change the subject just because you are losing, sensei."

He glared, I successfully didn't grin in amusement from his frustration.

"Fine, we will start training tomorrow, you best be prepared."

I grinned.

0000

"Minato-sensei what took you so long?" Obito questioned quietly, as to not disturb Rin who was sleeping. He was fidgeting with a shrunken as he peered down at his sensei questioningly from the tree branch leaning over the door frame.

His sensei winced, "sorry Obito, I had to talk to Kyoki-san."

"Who?"

"Shes the daughter of Masuyo- _Sama_ " sneered kakashi as he crawled out the window and onto the branch besides Obito, "did you not read the mission parameters…?"

Obitos face turned bright red and Kakashi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

" _Boys_ " minato said, giving the two a pointed look before they could get into a large argument that would wake everyone up. "Kakashi, go to bed, we have training early tomorrow, earlier than usual." Kakashi looked at him curiously but got up and went inside anyways.

"Sensei?"

"you'll see in the morning Obito." He said shaking his head.

0000

"Miya, can you wake me at 7 am please?" I ask as I crawl into bed, "I wish to be ready to train bright and early." I pull the covers over my face and hear Miya mumble an affirmative answer before leaving the room.

 _Do you know any fuinjutsu Heizo? Actually, no, do you know any ninja moves in general?_

 **Hmm… I know the basics of medical Ninjutsu, all of our clan jutsu as well as various others, and about the summoning contract. Why?**

 _I was hoping we could surprise Minato and skip the whole theory thing, get straight to the point, you know? I suppose that's not going to happen though._

0000

Sorry about the short chapter! Please tell me if you like this perspective better, I'm still figuring out what style of writing I want.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_The world is dark, an icy fairytale of half forgotten hops and morals. I tried to find the stars as I sunk farther and farther down into the muddy sand, but there were none._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All alone I am._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I cry out for anyone who doesn't resent what I am, but instead I get a mouthful of the muddy sand surrounding me. I can breathe, but I wish I couldn't._

 _ **You did this to yourself; this is now your fate.**_

 _I would always recognize that voice._

 _ **You must continue what you have begun**_

 _The sand and mud surrounding me becomes hands, choking, clawing, and prodding at my bleeding skin. I am still sinking and can feel the pressure at m head._

But what fate do I follow.

 _And then I know nothing except the cruel hands of death and the sweet, sweet words of chaos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Destruction

.

.

.

 _That is my fate…_

"Lady Kyoki, Lady Kyoki, wake up!" I Shuffle in my bed, it's too early for this. "My Lady, you have training to attend to… unless you would like me to relay theat you have cancelled?"

I shoot up out of bed almost head butting Miya in the process. I run through the room getting ready at a speed that would make a kage proud.

I run out the door before doubling back, "Thanks Miya! Seeyoubye!" I say quickly. I can practically hear her exasperation from down the hallway.

Its only when I'm outside that I realize I forgot my shoes.

 _Oh well, I prefer being bare foot anyways…_

 **Have fun chasing ninja and trying not to poke holes in your feet**

I slow down a bit as I reach the garden where I assume we will be training, it wouldn't do to look out of breath before I've even done anything.

Then I hear splashing.

 _They wouldn't…_

 **They're ninja, I can assure you, yes, yes they would.**

I felt myself growl, picking up my pace I arrive at my favorite section of the garden, a large koi pond complete with a few red Japanese maples, birch, and willow trees, as well as a stunning variety of water plants in the water and surrounding it; creating a peaceful atmosphere- until now.

There is smoke coming from the reeds, Obito just set a birch tree on fire, Kakashi is _Swimming_ in the koi pond, and Rin is trying to drown Kakashi apparently (which has a side effect of the ponds water (and the fish inside it) to end up outside of the pond), and what is Minato doing? He's flinging kunai around like wildflower seed trying to impale his students. Does it work? Now, but it _does_ impale my already halfway destroyed trees.

.

.

.

" _What the_ fuck!" I yell as I storm into the unsafe area. "you just _destroyed_ my _favorite_ section of the garden that I have kept alive for _seven years."_ I hiss at them.

They all freeze.

"You will fix this or _Kami help you all."_ None of them say a word.

"…Sorry?" all of them say together, I continue to glare at each one of them.

"Fix it."

0000

A few hours later my garden is slightly better; at least it will grow back… probably.

"Now, we will _not_ be re destroying this part of my house, let's go to the lake shall we?" I suggest, walking off.

"There's a lake?" Obito asks, I glare at him

"If you had asked literally _anyone_ except those merchants if there was a place to train around here, they would have told you that." Obito seemed to shrink at my words.

"I-I mean, of course, to the lake? Hehe…"

I shake my head.

The lake is large and half of it has long trailing algae long enough to nest at the top, in the middle there is a small island with a huge boulder on it; unlike the pebbly shore we stand the coast of the small island is sandy.

"Is this man made?" Minato asks and Rin nods her head, clearly wondering the same thing. While Kakashi doesn't say anything I can tell by his chakra that he's curious now that his sensei has asked.

"No, only the boulder, two of the ninja guarding us made it during a spar, but that was awhile ago, hence the corrosion. It was actually pretty cool to watch"

"Seems like a waste of chakra." Kakashi added.

I looked at him dead serious, "wow, it's amazing what you ninja can deduce by looking at an oversized rock, I hope one day a civilian such as myself will be capable of logic as good as yours. My hero…" I pretend to swoon; Kakashi glares while Obito bursts out laughing.

"Let's get started shall we?" Minato suggests.

All four of us nod and the three genin immediately get started with their training, I look hesitantly at Minato, "so should we get started on fuinjutsu sensei?" he shakes his head and smiles.

"Not yet, I want to know what you are capable of, lets spar." He drops into a fighting sense, "don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

 **You're in a genjutsu, break it.**

So I do, only for Minato-sensei t be out of range.

 _Not out of sensing range though… can I use the summoning contract?_

 **Absolutely not, you don't even have control over me. It would be a disaster if that happened, and while I like chaos, you would die, and therefore so would I.**

 _Fine. I want to use my chakra then, give me access._

 **No.**

 _Heizo, let me use my chakra!_

 **Only for chakra manipulation, no jutsu, not yet.**

 _Can I use some of yours?_

 **A little bit, yes.**

While part of me was annoyed that they didn't let me use chakra, I understood why, after all, if I used half of it they wouldn't be able to keep themselves attached to me; and that would be bad for all of us.

I create chakra strings and attach them to everything, creating an invisible spider's web.

 _There!_

I send some of Heizos acidic chakra down the webs near sensei and can feel run into a few, then he's gone.

 **Behind you!**

Leaping forwards I send all of my chakra webs sailing through the air towards where I can now sense him, hoping to slow him down, but he's to fast.

Suddenly, I can see the sky and feel the earth on my back. I try and roll up and away but multiple Kunai pin me down by my clothes

 _Heizo…_

 **Alright, you get one attack, make it count.**

I wait until Minato is close and then let my chakra disperse throughout the air around me, interlaced with Heizos, making the area dangerous and acidic to everyone but me. I hear sensei curse.

 _One point to me!_

 **Two to him, you still can't get up.**

"Damnit…" I can feel Heizo sucking our chakra back up and lay there until Minato-sensei releases me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asks as he helps pull me to my feet.

"a ninja never reveals their secrets." I say back smiling.

"I can't train you if I don't know, unless of course its clan jutsus…?"

"No…" I shrug, "the spider web thing is my version of saunas puppet strings, and the mist is just me infusing my chakra with Heizos and letting it go. I can manipulate my chakra really well, even when its not attached to my body," I form a floating ball of my chakra in front of us as an example, "but Heizo won't let me use it, for reasons I can't tell you, so I have to stuff like that the strings, where I can just reabsorb the chakra afterwards". I explain.

"Oh, who's Heizo?" he asks looking around confused.

"Their my demon." I explain.

"I'm assuming this is a clan thing?"

I nod.

"If you can't use chakra, why fuinjutsu? It's not just paper and ink you know. I could teach you taijutsu instead."

"I know," I say as I look at the sparing match on the lake, "but Heizo recommended it, so I'm assuming they will actually let me use it for that."

Minato gives me a funny look, "why are you referring to Heizo as multiple people, er, entities I guess."

I grin, because Heizo is one body with three heads." This makes Minato look slightly ill. "Of course, Heizo could be lying; it's just what they told me. I've never actually seen them, only heard."

"Well on that note, let's get started on fuinjutsu!" I exclaim as the subject matter Is clearly making Minato uncomfortable for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Minato sits me down and starts rattling off about the theory of fuinjutsu, it's nothing I haven't heard, or read before, but I listen anyways. I don't want him deciding I'm a bad student and deciding not to even bother. It's really boring though; I end up watching Obito, Rin, And Kakashi as they battle across the lake. I try to feel their chakra but disappointingly my range isn't long enough. At this point it's about 3 meters if I didn't want people to notice, 8 if I didn't want genin or below to notice, and 13 if I didn't care (15 if I used my Poison mist jutsu, but that was very noticeable, and corrosive).

"Kyoki are you paying attention?" minato asks sternly leaning down to eye level, blocking the fight I was watching. It was a shame, the fight was just getting started, Obito was trying to burn off kakashi's wonderful gravity defying hair and Rin was trying to trip him with the water so he couldn't do so ( I may not be able to extend my chakra out that far to try and reconstruct whatever jutsu they did, but I could most certainly hear Obito's cries off 'I'm going to burn off your stupid grey hair you teme!' Rin's replies of, 'Obito wait' and while I can't hear it, I can practically feel Kakashi's annoyance.

I blink, "of course Minato-Sensei! Why?" he narrows his eyes and leans in closer to inspect me, suddenly I feel nervous, what if he had just asked a question, I was only paying attention enough to notice the breaks and pauses in which I should respond with a yes or a mhm. I can feel myself almost break into a sweat.

"What are the seals for a reverse summoning contract then?" He questions. I almost wince- I have no idea, so instead I respond with

"Weren't we talking about fuinjutsu…?"

He adds pressure to the surrounding air, _yep, I'm definitely sweating right now_. "Oh, were we?"

 _Not a question! Abort mission! Abort mission!_ Would he kill me for not knowing? I mean, I know he's being hired to do this but he could kill me and replace me with a water clone or something, the world would never know the difference. Probably.

 **Relax, I was paying attention. You should be grateful.**

 _Thanks Heizo, what was he talking about?_

 **Uzumaki history, basically that they were a big stepping stone for shinobi and the art of fuinjutsu.**

"U-um, y-yes? Yeah! Yes, I mean, we were talking (well you were talking mostly) about the Uzumaki clan!" He continues to star at me, "They were the largest stepping stone for fuinjutsu we know today?" I squeak out.

And suddenly, nothing. He gives me the brightest smile this world has ever seen, beaming really. I almost shield my eyes. "Good job Kyoki! Most would have drowned me out, I thought you had gotten distracted for a moment there." He turned back to the paper and continued his ranting. I felt guilty, I was also pretty sure he knew 100% what just happened. I paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

0000

Thanks for reading! I will try to get more posted soon; I know this is a really short chapter.

Heres a list of shinobi things Kyoki we know Kyoki can use!

Leaf exercise, Chakra strings, Poison mist jutsu (releases hosts and demons chakra, demon allows control over the cloud through their chakra, the hosts chakra provides stability and mass, the demons chakra makes it toxic and corrosive to all except host), spider string jutsu (web of chakra strings laid wherever the user touches down (point A to B) if foreign chakra touches it alerts the user to the location. The strings are much stronger and can be used for rope as well in extreme situations), outside chakra manipulation (controls chakra to make things like a chakra whip or ball, it's basically chakra control taken to the extreme).

The list will be updated per chapter, I will not be repeating jutsu though because then the list would get to long (so next chapter none of these specific attacks will be listed).


End file.
